


Just Like Heaven

by cosima23



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima23/pseuds/cosima23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine meets Cosima at her University. Fluff  ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Heaven

"Cosima, can I take off my blindfold yet?" "Come on Del, that would ruin the surprise." Delphine huffs and thinks about how they got here.  
2 weeks earlier:  
It was just a normal day for me, waking up, eating breakfast, and heading to my immunology class at my University. Upon arrival, I notice an eccentric woman sitting in my seat directly in front of the class. I really like my seat because it is a vantage point for being able to hear the Professor. I decide to walk over to this girl. "Excusez-moi ceci est mon siège" The woman looks up and says, "Oh, um.. je..ne parle pas Français." It was a horrible accent but for some reason I found it endearing. "Oh, I said this is my seat." "Oh shit! Sorry, I'm new here. But you probably could tell." I chuckle. "Oui, you are an American, yes?" She smiles. "Uh, yea I am. I decided to study abroad. I'm Cosima." Cosima. That name suits her. "Delphine, enchanté." I say as I stick out my hand, she takes it and responds, "enchanté." We smile at one another, and I decide to just sit in the seat vacant next to hers. The professor walks in and starts lecturing, this time in English because he knows Cosima is there. The class ends and as we are packing up our things Cosima says, "Hey, so do you think I could get your number? I think I might need a bit of help in this class, his accent is heavier than the other professors, and I couldn't make out some of what he said." "Sure, I suppose I could help you. This is my best class." "Awesome!" We exchange numbers and I leave with one last "Au revoir!"  
Present:  
This is how Delphine finds herself walking with a blindfold across her eyes with Cosima. 2 weeks, 6 study sessions, and finally a date proposal from Cosima, which Delphine happily accepted. Now, she is feeling a bit nervous. She hasn't been on a date in sometime. Cosima finally announces she can take off her blindfold and as soon as she does, she is blindsided by the fact that Cosima set up a blanket, complete with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine, under the Eiffel Tower. "Mon dieu!" Delphine gasps. "I know it's our first date, but I wanted it to be special for you." Cosima smiles her megawatt smile and Delphine grins back. "Let's sit and eat." They sit on the blanket and start eating, occasionally sipping on their wine. Delphine, to Cosima's surprise, is acting reserved, not her usual self. "Hey, are you okay? Was this too much?" "Non, c'est parfait." "Then what's wrong? You're acting like I might be some helicase trying to unzip your genes." At that Delphine bursts into laughter. "She laughs," Cosima says smiling once more. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been on a date with someone I genuinely like in a long time. I'm just nervous." "Del, you don't have to be. I like you, a lot, and I just want you to be comfortable around me." "Okay, Cosima." They get back to their date as if nothing happened. Delphine is more animated than before. Cosima gets up and puts a song on from her phone. Delphine immediately perks up. It's Just Like Heaven by The Cure. "Dance with me." Cosima extends her arm to Delphine who graciously accepts it. They start to dance.  
"Show me, show me, show me, how you do that trick. 'The one that makes me scream,' she said. 'The one that makes me laugh,' she said. I threw her arms around my neck. Show me how you do it and I promise you, I promise you, that I'll run away with you. I'll run away with you. Spinning on that dizzy edge. I kissed her face and kissed her head. Dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow. 'Why are you so far away?' she said. Well won't you ever know that I'm in love with you, that I'm in love with you."  
The song continued to play as they swayed. Delphine had her head resting on Cosima's shoulder and Cosima had her arms around Delphine's waist. The song came to it's close.  
"You soft and lonely, you lost and lonely, you just like heaven."  
They pulled a part from their embrace. The church bells signalled the time being midnight. They didn't hear it though. Their only focus was on each other's lips. They ended their kiss with smiles and started a new one with hope for their future. It really was just like Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just wrote. I know I haven't updated YDKMAA in a long time. I've been busy with work and school lately, not a lot of free time or motivation. I might update this weekend since I have off for 4 days. I hope you accept this as an apology.


End file.
